empireofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampiri
The Vampiri species appeared in five novels are not undead creatures of the damn. They are a living species; human with a retrovirus that tricks the cells that it belongs there. The virus unlike other viruses that destroys or weaken the host, the Vampiri virus unleashes some of the untapped power that is within all human beings such as telekinesis, telepathy, accelerated healing and other paranormal powers as well as strengthens the muscles allowing the person to be faster and stronger. One does not die to become vampire. The host has to be weakened by blood loss or illness in order for the enzymes from the saliva to infect the host. It is required to be introduced into the blood three times consecutively after two weeks each time. It will take six weeks to change. Vampires are only supernatural creatures in the minds of the superstition, everything about them is scientific. The older the vampire the more those abilities come forth. Other abilities are an increase in intelligence and a prestigious memory. An average vampire has the capacity to read a 500 page novel in a half hour and retain to remember every word, comma and period. A vampire also can mimic anyone’s voice, male or female by shifting the laryngeal prominence also called the Adam’s apple that exist in both men and women, in men its more downward in the front where its more visible. Becoming a vampire doesn’t change the type of person you are, a good person will remain good and an evil person will remain who they were as a regular human. Vampires only require a small amount of blood every two weeks, about a half a wine glass full. While neophyte vampires require to feed on human blood every fourteen days, older vampires such a Ben Franklin only need to drink human blood once a month.it is unclear if Lilith who is one of the oldest vampires on earth even need to drink human blood. No other blood will do, therefore vampires must hypnotize their subjects to forget about the feeding. Other than that vampires can eat human food between times. The Illuminati are careful who they chose to become a vampire. Vampires are creatures of art and beauty, it is how they express themselves and use art to make a difference in this world. Some of the arts the vampire use as an example is music, painting, writing, and inventing. They will chose humans who artistic capabilities that can be used to make a difference in the world. Unfortunately there are vampires who are criminals who are bent on destruction and murder. They lack any self-control and murder their victims endangering to expose the vampire species. Therefore it’s up to the vampires of the Illuminati to clean up their mess even if it requires to eliminate the monsters. Vampire Origin The vampire virus has its origins in a lab on another planet within the star cluster Pleiades in the constellation Taurus. On this unknown planet with a large blue sun lived a race of humans very much like those of earth. On this world because the blue sun is so hot, they slept during the day and rise when the sun is beginning to set. On their planet they are one with nature. God and nature are one. There is no compartmentalizing like the western religions on earth. They respect all life forms equally, for all serve a purpose. On their world the people live in abode style homes which lived near a temple. In this world people are happy as they respect each other. They have an understanding that the divine is in each of us and that no one is better than anyone else. There is no poverty. The cost of living is nearly zero. They do not have a world where superstition and greed rules. People guide through intelligent creativity and compassion. This culture was very advanced and a scientist came up with a way to advance humankind on their world. Many volunteered as test subjects and didn’t see the side effects of the retrovirus. The retrovirus modifies human DNA, transforming ordinary mortals into something else extraordinary. It strengthens the bio organism while causing one to being immune to all diseases, including aging. After two weeks they had unforeseen consequences of this new retrovirus. They came to realize their blood becomes unstable after a certain period of time. The Hunger overcame a few, some died and some let the Hunger take over and fed from their neighbors who were still an average human. They came to realize it only took a very small amount to prevent the blood from becoming unstable. Some of these virus effected humans such as Lilith came to earth in ancient times. It is unknown why some bats in New Guinea and near Transylvania was infected by the vampire virus and why the infected vampire bats from the Rain Forest have a slightly different strain of the virus than the one near Romania. It is uncertain if these bats were test subjects, this remains a mystery. Weakness The misinformed believes that silver is a weakness, when actually it is iron. Well first of all silver has been associated with purity; silver in European Folklore has long been traditionally believed to be an antidote to various maladies and fictional monsters. Therefore it has been used in myth due to its holy connotations. The little bit of iron in human blood doesn’t weaken them. It has to be a strong dose, such as colloidal iron in the blood or just plain iron object. The reason why iron affects vampires is because its effect on electromagnetic energy. It is iron that causes the death of a star. All the elements that are known are developed in a star, once iron is born within a star it becomes a ticking time bomb which explodes into a super nova, because it absorbs the electromagnetic energy. The vampire’s abilities are in the realm of electromagnetic spectrum linked to their DNA. When vampires astral project somewhere it is iron itself that drain all usable energy from their astral body. That is why vampires and ghost are affected by iron. Theory is cemeteries use iron gates to keep spirits in because of the effect iron it has on the electromagnetic energy that ghost uses to manifest, The sun also drains the energy from the vampire making the vampire just as vulnerable as any human during the daylight. The vampire doesn’t die or burn in the sun; they are just weakened very much like the original Bram Stoker’s Dracula. Ancient vampires still have much of their strength during the day, it is just stronger at night. Vampires have no aversion to crosses or garlic. Many may not eat garlic only because how strong the taste and smell is due to their keen sense of smell.